Ground Zero X
by LilMancub
Summary: Fiction Force wrestling's developmental territory let's rising Star shine in hopes of becoming part of the main roster well wrestling in hardcore and brutality environment. Formerly known as rxt this developmental territory will have rookie Stars start from the ground up at ground zero.
1. Week 1

Aa aa

Hello, everyone. This is the developmental territory of Fiction Force Wrestling called Ground Zero X formerly known as RXT. Unlike Battleground and the upcoming Riot and Amazon GP, this division is one hour long in the FWM but they are all mature rated. All new belts will be fought for as the first edition of GZX begins. As always, I don't own anything in this fic.

WARNING: The following content contains intense violence, language and mature themes. Viewer discretion is advised. Do not attempt the stunts in this fic. YOU WILL DIE! FFW, Turner and Time Warner are not responsible for copycats.

Ground Zero X- June Week 1

Theme: Let The Bodies Hit The Floor by Drowning Pool

The Gigatron displayed the new Ground Zero logo as the pyros went off at the Talking Stick Resort Arena in Phoenix, AZ as the broadcast begins with Orlando Haddock and Commander Hoohaw as the GZX commentators.

Hoohaw: Welcome from Phoenix, you maggots! You are at Ground Zero on thee TruTV simulcasting on FWM Network! We got three matches for the damn vacant new belts!

Haddock: That's right, Buffalo Bill.

Hoohaw: That's Commander Hoohaw to you, maggot!

Haddock: Whatever. Anyway, the three new belts replacing the RXT belts are the GZX Tag Team, GZX Women's and the GZX World Championship. And first to win the Tag Titles is the dreadful Tibble Twins vs. Whyatt and Alpha Pig. The GZX Women's Championship will be a Triple Threat with Diamond Tiara vs. Pucca vs. Shimmer and the main event being Groh vs. Miguel Caballero for the GZX Championship but to kick off the broadcast—

Hoohaw: Hold it, maggot! I'm the commander and I say when the first match starts! It's time for a new GZX Tag Team Champ to be crowned, you maggots!

Orlando sighed as the theme song played for the Tibble Twins.

====War Raiders Theme=====

The crowd boos heavily as the two bears ran down the ramp taunting the fans throwing the middle fingers in the air while yelling like frat boys.

Shining Armor: The following is a tag team match and it is for the GZX Tag Team Championship! From Elwood City weighing at a combined 523 lbs, The Tibble Twins!

Hoohaw: Those maggots need a dose of act right! They've never changed much since they misbehave from toddlers to grown men!

Haddock: Boys will be boys.

Hoohaw: I don't give a damn! I've trained Tomato Scouts over the years and they've never acted this bad like those two delinquents! And DW Read is not different from them either! I spotted those assholes tagging my car with graffiti and streaking during the Amazon GP fan rally last week! They need to be dealt with accordingly!

Orlando snickered at the event last week much to the buffalo's annoyance as the two terrors enter the ring showing off acting like assholes yelling at the crowd. The lights dimmed as their opponents came out.

====Undisputed Era======

The crowd cheered as the two male Super Readers went down to the ring as the Tibbles scowled at them. The fans were given high fives as the duo passed by.

Shining Armor: And from Storybook Village, Whyatt and Alpha Pig of the Super Readers!

Hoohaw: Now these guys taught kids how to read and spell on Super Why! Now that's how kids should be doing today instead of following Tibbles' example.

Haddock: The Super Readers are a disaster here tonight at Ground Zero. Those Tibbles are built like a truck and the Super Readers will get clobbered out there in a stalemate.

Hoohaw: I've seen the Super Readers in action on videotape and they are high flyers and technical specialists. Those Tibble Twins are powerhouse types and do poorly in aerial range and offense, maggot. Just enjoy this match and be happy about it.

As soon as the Super Readers approach the ring, Timmy and Ehyatt start off in a tie up while their partners stand on the apron. Both men chainwrestle until Timmy shoves Whyatt to the canvas and tries for a body slam on the mark. Timmy got on his feet and scoops Whyatt for a scoop slam but the SR leader wriggles out the hold and elbows him in the face. Whyatt flips over Timmy and does a swinging neckbreaker and followed up with a flying Senton from the second rope. Whyatt covers Timmy but the big Tibble powers out saving the match. Both men stood up and went into fisticuffs decking each other in the face until Timmy had Whyatt against the ropes and worst of all was that Tommy gave Whyatt a wedgie and sucker punched the SR leader stunning him and angering Alpha Pig. Timmy smirked to his brother and they gave Whyatt rope burn on his arm and DDTs him against the apron. Timmy drags Whyatt to the middle of the ring and covers him for the pin but Alpha Pig does a running knee onto Timmy breaking the pin. Timmy then stands up yelling at the pig unaware that Whyatt grabbed him from behind and does a backbreaker followed by a springboard moonsault to add insult to the wound. Whyatt covers Timmy only for Tommy to come in and break it up. Whyatt crawls to Alpha Pig for the tag in but Timmy grabs his legs preventing the Super Reader from doing so. Alpha Pig yelled at the big Tibble but Tommy at the apron flipped the bird at the alphabet expert. Whyatt was then kicked in the nuts by Timmy at the center of the ring making the crowd boo loudly as Timmy yelled louder. After Whyatt squirmed, he rolls away near Alpha Pig and makes a quick tag to the revved up hog. Alpha angrily spears Timmy and pummels him for what he did just then but Tommy enters the ring to aid his brother by decking Alpha Pig in the jaw. The pig then does a Discus Forearm to the younger Tibble twin and shoulder tackles him to the mat. He then unleashes the Atomic Legdrop onto the brute. He then pins him only for Timmy to break it up. Tommy recovers to his feet and grabs AP in a hammerlock position and does a DDT of that variation. Timmy smirked and rolled out the ring to get something under the apron. This made Whyatt turn angry for Timmy pulled out brass knuckles, fire extinguisher and a crowbar. Whyatt chsrges after Timmy only to get sprayed in the face with the extinguisher by the elder Tibble. Timmy then whacks Whyatt across the skull with the extinguisher and drops it to the side. He slips the knucks on and decks Whyatt in the face to add insult to the wound busting him open. Whyatt held his face in pain as blood gushed out of him. Alpha Pig spotted his buddy bleeding only for Tommy to do a spinning bulldog followed by the Gorilla Press Slam to crash him to the canvas. Timmy rolled Whyatt ingto the ring and both brothers did the signatur4) onto their victims. Both pinned the two men only to kick out at 2.99 angering the Tibbles. They pounded the mat in frustration as the Super Readers stagger to their feet as they spotted the knucks and crowbar in the ring near the ropes. Alpha Pig picked up the crowbar while Whyatt grabbed the knucks. Whyatt slipped them on his hands and waited for Timmy to charge after him only to get decked in the face with the knucks making the Tibble busted open. Alpha Pig whacks Tommy in the face and across the body with the crowbar also busting him open. Whyatt sets hTimmy up with his finisher dubbed the Power To Read (Trouble In Paradise) knocking the brute down while Alpha Pig screamed out Alphabet Power before he did the finsher with that name being the Electric Chair Suplex followed by a DDT to Tommy. The crowd popped as the Super Readers posed before they covered the Tibbles for the win.

1,2,3. Match over.

The crowd cheered as the Super Readers won the Ground Zero Tag titles as they raised their belts in the air with Timmy and Tommy arguing with the ref.

Shining Armor: Here are your winners and the new Ground Zero Tag Team Champions, The Super Readers!

Haddock: The Tibbles nearly had that match in the bag until the Super Readers rushed in with weapons. That's bullshit.

Hoohaw: Tough luck, maggot! The Elwood Sanity is falling apart. First, Bud is out of action due to Rig's vicious assault onto him. Then DW signing to the main roster despite all the bad shit she has done to the main roster and at Ground Zero! And now karma is here on the Tibbles' doorstep. Ain't that a bitch, maggots?

Haddock: Next time, they'll get that belt back.

Hoohaw: The important thing is that one championship is in the books as we go to the Ground Zero Women's Championship between Pucca vs. Judy Nails vs. Diamond Tiara followed by the main event being the Ground Zero Championship between Avill Organization's Groh vs. Miguel Caballero. See you then, maggots!

====Backstage=====

The Twisted Sister DW threw a fit in the women's locker room after finding out from Arthur on the phone that Pal wrecked her Crazy Bus CD that she had for years. Katarina and Medli grew annoyed at DW's screaming and roid rage like behavior.

Katarina: Will you chill the hell out? I'm glad that dog did me a service and Medli's too. Or better yet, the whole damn roster is sick of you playing Crazy Bus on full blast!

DW snarled and growled with her fists balled and went up to the pair with a sneer.

DW: For what you said, I'll break you both to pieces before I find Arthur's stupid dog and send him to his grave after I send you both to the hospital!

And so DW tackled Katarina and Medli to the ground as the babyfaces try to hold off the crazy aardvark. The commotion caught the attention of Lance Barker (OC) who is the GM of Ground Zero and the security team. They rushed to the scrapping girls or rather a one sided attack by DW Read. The GM barked orders at the aardvark but she didn't listen.

Lance: Get off of them, DW! Knock it off!

Security: DW, calm down!

DW: Screw you, assholes! I won't stop until I get sympathy for my Crazy Bus CD getting wrecked!

Katarina: Who gives a shit about your fucking CD?! I certainly don't.

Medli: Can't you get another online?

DW: RRRRAAAAAA!

As soon as DW dove back onto the girls as Lance ordered security to pry DW off them. As soon as they did, DW screamed and tried fighting them.

DW: Get your fucking hands off me! Let me at those bitches insulting my Crazy Bus! When I see one of you again, I'll put you all in the hospital! Do you hear me? Do you? !

The security grabbed and held her down as Lance had a stern look on his face.

Lance: In my office now! Security, take DW to my office while I buzz the medics for Medli and Katarina!

And so the security did as they were told as the medics arrived for the downed women. DW sneered at the downed women and flipped the bird at them.

=====Lance's Office====

The GM was crossed at DW misbehaving and terrorizing Ground Zero throughout her tenure there. Lance knew that his authority over DW is no longer his concern after this edition of Ground Zero. But he decided to talk to the soon be transitioned superstar to the main roster along with Katarina Alvez and Medli.

DW: Why the fuck are you keeping me waiting in this fucking office? I got a stupid dog to track down and make a shag rug out of him!

Lance: You know good and well why you are here, DW! You've been terrorizing and going too far with the superstars backstage. You nearly put Pucca in the hospital weeks ago and even started fights on the tour bus. There are dangerous things you did that are unacceptable here in FFW. I have a good mind to suspend you for months but I can't now for you are the main roster's problem now.

DW: If you can't suspend me now, then why in the fuck are you sending me in here then?!

Lance: I'm telling you this because unlike myself who's been too lenient with you and at times Diamond Tiara, the commissioners of the flagship Battleground Celestia, Luna of Riot and upcoming Amazon Grand Prix's Wonder Woman will not tolerate with your games and of Course, Mr. N doesn't approve of it either. So you better smarten up and change your attitude before your time at FFW is terminated.

DW: Are you fucking kidding me?! There are other guys on the main roster fucking things up like that yellow round guy's gang terrorizing and putting Mr. N in the hospital!

Lance: The Namco World Order is a bad influence on you and you shouldn't go too far. but based on your behavior, you've been kicked off the tour bus by Judy Nails and Medli. But I'm dead serious, DW. You better shape up or be kiss your main roster spot goodbye.

DW: I wasn't even told specifically where I'm breaking bitches in their necks at!

Lance: From what I've been told by Mr. N and the three other GMs and you were there for your signing on that night. You are a permanent mainstay on Amazon GP in which you are under Wonder Woman's jurisdiction after Extreme Jam. Until then, you will fight next week on Battleground and on Riot to sharpen your skills for the main roster. There, Celestia and Luna on their respective brands will be in charge of you until AGPW Fury happens Tuesday next month. So I will say this for the last and final time, do NOT get into anymore major trouble for these GMs will never let you live it down!

DW: Whatever! Can I just get the fuck outta here?! You wasting my fucking time!

The aardvark huffed as she left out the GM's office as Lance sighed knowing that the now main roster member is out of his control now.

=====Ground Zero Women's Title====

The match begins with Judy Nails and Diamond Tiara fistfighting in the center of the ring while Pucca plans on which one to attack first. Silver Spoon outside the ring rooted for her bestie DT to win the match. Diamond Tiara and Judy Nails strike each other until the former tripped the rocker onto the canvas. Pucca took her chance on the top rope and does a Hurracanrana onto the rich girl. Pucca then does the bulldog after DT stood up as the delivery girl pins her only for Nails to break it up. The rocker stands Pucca up and whips her to the turnbuckles before going back to Diamond Tiara. Diamond Tiara rakes Judy in the face only for the rocker to elbow smash her. Pucca comes back at Nails with a clothesline sending her down to the mat. The delivery girl went after Diamond Tiara as both girls fought near the ropes until the latter threw Pucca out the ring taking the fight outside. The two fought near the South barricade unaware that Judy Nails is attempting a Suicide Dive barreling herself into the two women knocking themselves hard against the barricades. The crowd went crazy after all three women laid out on the floor. However, Pucca starts to stir as she tries to get up followed by Diamond Tiara who was growling at Pucca. Judy Nails managed to get up and spear Diamond Tiara and roll her back in the ring. Judy Nails then drags her in the middle of the ring hooking the leg for the win only for Pucca to moonsault into the two women breaking the pin. All three women then scuffled in a brawl on the canvas as they went all over the ring until Nails was pulled out the ring by Silver Spoon making the crowd boo in anger.  
Pucca and Diamond Tiara face each other striking and kicking until Pucca does a DDT to DT while Judy shoves Silver Spoon to the side and barges back in the ring. She angrily tackles Diamond Tiara as soon as the latter staggers to her feet. Judy then ground and pounds her decking her in the face with haymakers. She then lifts DT up and does a Fisherman's Suplex. Pucca then rushes Nails with a takedown. The delivery girl then does a flying elbow drop to the rocker but didn't get a chance to pin for Judy Nails throws Pucca off. Rhe rocker delivered a swinging backbreaker to Pucca followed by a vicious dropkick to add salt to thee wound. Diamond Tiara smirked when her bestie SS gave her the steel chair and enters the ring with it. She crept on Nails who was still unleashing offense onto Pucca. As soon as Nails stood Pucca up for a sitout powerbomb, a chair shot swung at Nails but hits Pucca instead. Nails growled at DT with the chair clutched in her hands as the rocker charged at the spoiled girl with a kick at the chair hitting Diamond Tiara in the face busting her open. DT then found herself crashing onto the chair by Nails with the Spike DDT. Silver Spoon yelled for her bestie to get in the match as Nails came back with a flying forearm onto Tiara. Pucca got up to her feet shaking off the pain as she climbed up to the top turnbuckle and tries for a Funny Love Splash (Superfly Splash) onto Diamond Tiara and pins her only for Judy to break it up. Nails superkicks Pucca but the delivery girl dodges it and does a spinning side slam to the rocker. Pucca spots Tiara pick up the dented chair and whacks her with it only for Pucca to grab the end of the chair snatching it out of the spoiled girl's hands. Pucca then hits Diamond Tiara across the back with it followed by a baseball slide to Silver Spoon. The delivery girl grinned as the sidekick glared at the girl before the delivery girl whacks her across the face with it. Pucca throws the chair to the side now crushed and broken up as she pulled out a fire extinguisher and enters back in the ring. Luckily for Pucca, she squeezed the trigger spraying the foam in Diamond's face stopping the charge. Nails from behind spears Diamond Tiara to the canvas and goes after Pucca. Nails dodged a spray from the extinguisher and kicks Puucca with a vicious roundhouse knocking the weapon out her hands as it rolled near the apron. The rocker signaled to the crowd that the finisher is near and picks up Diamond Tiara headbutting her and does the Fisherman's DDT which is the Nail Gunner wowing the crowd as the rocker covers Tiara for the win.

1,2,3. Match over.

The crowd cheers as the Guitar Hero veteran smirked as she rocked on to the music belonging to AC/DC's TNT as the belt was handed to her..

Shining Armor: Here is your new Ground Zero Women's Champion, Judy Nails!

Hoohaw: What a display from the rocker herelf! Pucca and Diamond Tiara didn't see that coming.

Haddock: Pucca should've followed Nails and dodged the kick then whack her with the extinguisher. She would've won the match with the belt in tow.

Hoohaw: Diamond Tiara is te next young lady to witness karma tonight. First the Tibbles and DW and now Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. They learned something and that's in the art of being humbled.

Haddock: I don't think those two and Pucca deserved that.

Hoohaw: Relax, maggot. I'm sure those three women will have another opportunity next week. Besides, we have the Ground Zero Championship to witness between Groh who signed onto the developmental scene a month ago for training . Let's see if it all pays off when he faces Miguel Caballero for the coveted belt of Ground Zero. Which maggot will come out a champ? You'll have to wait until we see you right back at ringside, soldier!

=====Press Area=====

The interviewer for Ground Zero was none other than Snagglepuss as he was near one of the fighters for the main title, Miguel Caballero.

Snagglepuss: Hello, good people. We have here one of the contenders for the Ground Zero Championship being Miguel Caballero. Now good sir, do you have anything to say to your rival, Groh?

Miguel: Look here, pgato! I've been itching to break a man's neck for that title and Groh will not be the one to take it away from me! I've been in Ground Zero fror a year and this little shit has just arrived in a month! I deserve that title more than Groh and defeating him and laying his ass out will get me that title I truly deserve! That's right, Groh! You're not going to waltz up here and take what's rightfully mine! I've let Combo Breaker, Rig, and Vincent Brooks take that chance from me and this night won't be the one I do so!

Snagglepuss: Heavens to murgatroid. That's a bold speech coming from you even. What if Groh takes the vacant title from you tonight?

Miguel: That will never happen for I will come out here a champion and one day make it to the main roster to face my sworn enemy Jin Kazama!

Groh walked up to the angry Spaniard and sighed at the fact that Miguel never let the past behind him. Since Jin and Miguel's family patch things up, they've forgiven him for what he did in Tekken 6. But Miguel got in his delusions and crazed tendncies that Mr. N thought that it was best for Miguel to stay on Ground Zero so that he doesn't murder Jin.

Groh: So you haven't let that beef go, huh?

Miguel: What the hell do you want, asshole? That Jin needs to die for killing my sister! I can't wait to get to the main roster so I can kill him finally!

Groh: First of all, rumors have it which are true more than likely that you are put in the Ground Zero a lot longer for wanting to really murder somebody on the main roster. Besides, your family already forgiven Jin and you must do the same.

Snagglepuss: Oh my goodness! That's bad, even! Exit sgtage left!

Miguel: I don't give a damn what you have to say, Groh! After I kick your sorry ass on the fucking mat, I'll force myself to the main roster and murder Jin Kazama in cold blood on national television!

Groh: You str as worse as DW but at least she's not going around murdering a person. Time to kick some sense into you.

Miguel: For once I agree we battle in the ring instead of spinning our wheels! Jin, if you are watching this, after I'm done beating Groh's ass then I'll mark a grave just for you! Comprende?!

The Spaniard snarled at the camera as Groh walks past him ready for battle. The other superstars felt uneasy around Miguel who is among the list of talents that get on their nerves . DW Read, Tibble Twins and Bud of Elwood Sanitty, and Miguel are the worst ones to be on television. Before Miguel can go further, Lance gave him a warning.

Lance: Miguel, I have to warn you before your match tonight.

Miguel: And what the fuck would that be?

Lance: You have to stop this desire to kill Jin on television or anywhere else. You are making the other superstars feel uneasy around you.

Miguel: But DW is signed to the main roster as a chica loco! What makes you think yhat's any different?

Lance: DW is a different case and you on the other hand have a much further track record. Let's see, threaten to kill Jin's family, destruction of the locker rooms, putting some of the stars in the hospital for no reason, bringing a gun to the show and other things. That's why we kept you here in the d-leagues so that you get this anger under control before other stars get hurt or die in your hands. That way, Jin Kazama and his family and friends will be safe. In fact, I order you not to go anywhere nerar Jin onBattleground or Riot and anywhere else he shows up. If I hear that you try to break into the shows and attempt to harm or murder him or his folks, then consider yourseld terminated from Ground Zero and FFW as a whole.

Miguel: You can't do this to me! I'm doing this for my sister! Mi hermana!

Lance: Killing Jin won't bring her back and besides, she wouldn't like it and be disgusted if you do that. Now bring your ass in the ring and face Gro for the title.

Miguel sneered but sighed deeply knowing that he had to fall back for now .

====Skipping to the main event====

The match starts off with Groh getting pummeled by Miguel gets the mercenary to the ropes. The Spaniard delivers a nasty DDT and pummels Groh some more until the Danish warrior decks Miguel in the face and does a feint kick to the Spaniard. He then snapmares him and dropkicks on the midsection. Groh then covers Miguel but the Spaniard kicks out at 2. Miguel recovers to his feet and charges at Groh for a spear but the Dane lets him run into the turnbuckles facefirst. Groh took advantage of this and lifts him up climbing to the second turnbuckle and does a Tornado DDT busting the Spaniard open. Miguel acted like a wwild animal wounded and pummeled Groh senseless to the mat and followed that up with a pendulum backbreaker. Groh was then laid out on the mat but the Spaniard wasn't done with his arsenal of offenses. He body slams onto the Dane followed by an axehandle to the stomach. Miguel angrily jumped over the ropes and took out a crowbar and returned back to the ring. He waited for Groh to get up and bludgeons the Dane across the skull wih it busting him open. He whacked him again across the back and legs before tossing the weapon and did a Frankensteiner to the Danish mercenary. Miguel yelled in rage to the mercenary to address to Jin Kazama of what he's going to do to him unaware that the Japanese man is in a wrestling gang.

Miguel: You see this, Jin Kazama? You bastard! This is a taste of what I'm gonna do to you but worse! I'ce been waiting for too lonh!

The Spaniard was unaware that Groh used his other hand and raked him in the eyes giving the mercenary time to escape. Groh stood back up to his feet as Miguel grew more enraged. Groh picked up the crowbar as Miguel charged at Groh ready to maul only to be met with a vicious slash with the crowbar to the face bloodying him up some more. Groh did quick strikes with the crowbar to Miguel's torso and does an Electric Chair Suplex with a crashing impact. Groh then did a flying elbow drop from the spring board and then did a nasty kick to the head giving the Spaniard a nasty gash on his face below the eye. Miguel rose to his feet and went into fisticuffs with Groh until the latter fought back sending the Spaniard to the corner of the turnbuckles. Groh then rammed Miguel's knee against the corner making the Spaniard yell in pain and rage. Miguel turned around and punched Groh in the face and kicked him to the canvas with a superkick. He then seethed at Groh and then climbed to the top rope and does a Moonsault only to meet with Groh's knees nearly breking Miguel's nose. The Dane spotted brass knuckles fall out of Miguel's pockets and took them to slip on his hands. Miguel tried to choke Groh next only for Groh to punch him hard in the throat and teeth as a fey fell to the mat. The Spaniard coughed up blood but he didn't care for he wanted to show Jin watching the match from somewhere else that he's next. Groh punched him again in the ribs with the knucks before he lifts him up for a Grohing Pains (Powebomb into a DDT) making the Spaniard eat the crowd went crazy as Groh covers him for the win.

1,2,3. Match over.

The crowd popped as Groh's theme being The Lionhearted from Soulcalibur 6 playyed with the ref handing him the belt.

Shining Armor: Here's your new Ground Zero Champion, Groh!

Before the commentators can say anything, a crazy wizard with gauntlets came down the ramp and entered the ring.. He threw a limp Miguel outside the ring hitting the floor. The wizard Azwell smirked at Groh in which the latter narrowed his eyes with bitterness. The crowd booed harshly as Azwell chokeslams the Dane to the mat and cackles evilly. The show ends with Azwell raising the belt Groh won over his head signaling a feud between the two. The camera shows medics wheeling Miguel battered and bloodied but has a good chance t o fight again as the medics carry him to a hospital. The commentators were too speechless to say anything as the camera fades showing FFW and Turner Sports logos.

Author's Note: That's the first edition of Ground Zero, ladies and gentlemen. Azwell and Groh are characters from the Soulcalibur series. Azwell is the main villain of Libra Of Soul mode in the game Soulcalibur 6. I recommend you give that mode a try if you have the game. And as for Miguel Caballero Rojo, I might've went too crazy having him brutally mauled by Groh. Don't worry. He'll return to Ground Zero and invade Battleground or Riot in search of Jin Kazama to "kill" him. If you played Tekken 6, you'll know why he would want to do that. Miguel is my least favorite character in Tekken and I hate him with a passion for wanting kill Jin who can turn into a devil form at will and murder his ass. Anyway, feel free to read and review. As always, Nincub out.

Champions:

Ground Zero Tag Team: Super Readers (Whyatt and Alpha Pig)

Ground Zero Women's: Judy Nails (from Guitar Hero series)

Ground Zero Championship: Groh


	2. Week 2

**Hello, everyone. I'm here with another edition of Ground Zero X and I'm still developing the next updates to AGPW and FFW but they'll be coming soon. As always, I don't own anything in this fic except my OCs.**

**WARNING: The content in this show is not suitable for children and those offended by the material. Viewer dicretion is advised. Do not attempt the stunts you are about to see in this show. YOU WILL DIE! FFW, Turner Broadcasting and Warner Media are not responsible and discourage any submission of home videos of dangerous stunts.**

**Ground Zero X- Week 2: June**

**Theme: Bodies by Drowning Pool **

**The crowd at the permanent home of Ground Zero being the Carmichael Arena unless the Lady Tar Heels has a game on Wednesday. Commander Hoohaw and Orlando Haddock open the telecast.**

**Hoohaw: Welcome all you maggots to another edition of Ground Zero at the permanent home being the Carmichael Arena at the University of North Carolina Chapel Hill! We got some action packed matches lined up for ya! **

**Haddock: Yep. Last week was crazy and Miguel got into deep shit by disobeying GM Lance Barker's orders not to mess with Jin Kazama on the main roster on Friday Night Riot. Now he's angered the notorious gang in FFW right now.**

**Hoohaw: Damn right! Now the Namco World Order issued an order for Miguel to get two other unfortunate flunkies to help his panzie ass out for a Street Brawl match at Extreme Jam. Good luck with that. Anyway, let's go down to the ring where Zenia Onatop faces off the new tennis sensation Naomi Osaka right now! **

**===Girl Is On Fire by Alicia Keys=====**

**The crowd cheered as the Haitian-Japanese tennis sensation went down the ramp with a little determination at her first wrestling match. She looked at all the members of the FFW Army and kept it moving.**

**Shining Armor: The following is scheduled for one fall! From Japan, the tennis sensation Naomi Osaka!**

**Hoohaw: Now this star has won two grand slams in her career of tennis being the US Open and the Australian Open. But can this cadet unleash that winning spirit in Ground Zero?**

**Haddock: I'm not holding my breath on this one. Her opponent coming out will squeeze her to death.**

**Hoohaw: You maggot! Osaka's ready for anything! Her meeting with Mr. N and Lance Barker the other day says it all. She's willing to dominate the squared circle just like the tennis courts! Her idol Serena Williams will be so proud to see her in FFW.**

**Naomi entered the ring wearing her tennis outfit from the Australian Open and bowed to the crowd until the lights dimmed.**

**======Neville Theme=====**

**The crowd booed harshly as the deadly assassin came down the ramp with a sexy but dangerous aura about her. Some male fans were cheering for her while most females in the stands booed her harshly.**

**Shining Armor: And from the country Georgia, Zenia Onatop! **

**Hoohaw: This woman is dangerous and from what I've heard years ago, she loves squeezing her victims to death with her thighs! **

**Haddock: I'd die a happy man with a boner if Zenia's the last woman I'd ever see do to me. Hell, it's better than die in a nightmare climbing towers and shit for your life.**

**Hoohaw: Haddock, you are nuts! This lady uses that as her submission game and thankfully no one died at all as far as FFW or any other promo out there. **

**The spy entered the ring with a dangerous smirk at Naomi who felt uneasy around this spy. The bell rings with Naomi and Zenia trading chops at each other until Zenia does a leg sweep to the tennis star and covers her only for Osaka to kick out. Naomi with athleticism sidestepped dodging a tackle from the spy and does a lumbar check to the spy. Zenia gets up and tackles her to the canvas unleashing blows to the ribs. Osaka punched Zenia in the face giving her time to get away. Both girls stood up and Naomi does a rock toehold to Zenia followed by a springboard elbowdrop. She pins the spy only for the kick out to happen at 2.. Zenia growled and whips Osaka to the turnbuckle and rams her to the ground. She then picks her up and climbs to the top rope but Naomi tries to forearm Zenia off her but the spy shakes it off and elbow smashes her in the jaw. She then does a German Suplex off the top rope slamming Naomi hard on the canvas. Zania smirked wickedly and walks over to a prone Osaka delivering the Z-Squeezer with her thighs around her opponent's core squeezing her in torture. Osaka screamed in pain when Zenia laughed and screamed in "delight" as she enjoyed Osaka in pain and agony and to make matters worse, she intensified the hold to the maximum with Osaka screaming with Zenia shrieking in ecstasy. The crowd cringed seeing this display until Osaka had some fight left to escape as she thrashed around trying to throw Zenia off her. The spy growled in annoyance as she tried to apply back the pressure but Naomi threw her off with force. The crowd cheered as the tennis star stood up ignoring the pain as she ran at Zenia with fists flying. Both girls fistfight with Osaka connecting with a right hook to the spy's jaw while Zenia did a left cross to Osaka's face. Shots went back and forth with neither faltering until Osaka kicks Onatop in the gut followed by a bulldog. The crowd cheered louder as Naomi threw jabs at Zenia and both ladies scuffled on the canvas all the way to the apron. Both got up to their feet with Naomi attempting a Hurracanrana but Zenia reversed it into a elbow smash. Zenia then grabbed Naomi Osaka and unleashes a bulldog spinning variation onto the canvas. She then stomped on the tennis star several times and then does a dropkick from the second rope. She covers Naomi for the win but it only turned to a near fall. Zenia shouted in Russian with anger as Osaka decks her in the face busting her open and then does a Hammerlock DDT to add salt to the wound. Naomi picks up Zenia in a powerbomb position and does a spinning powerbomb finisher (Service Ace) to the spy and pins her for the win with the fans popping.**

**1,2,3. Match over.**

**The crowd cheered as the tennis star earned her first win in the wrestling scene as she bowed to the fans. Zenia rolled out the ring and glared daggers wanting revenge and left.**

**Shining: Armor: Here is your winner, Naomi Osaka! **

**Haddock: Fuck. Zenia let her guard down and now look where it's all going.**

**Hoohaw: It's going to greatness and Naomi Osaka won it in Ground Zero. If she keeps up the success, she'll be a shoe in for the main roster either going to Battleground and Riot or AGPW. But there's more matches for you eager maggots out there! Coming up is the singles action between Diego and Garu followed by the main event being the Elwood Sanity vs. the Agents Of VSSE in a tag team match. See you maggots back in this damn ring on TruTV!**

**Haddock: And FWM Network.**

**The camera moves on the backstage area after showing Diego and Garu in splitscreen.**

**=====Backstage====**

**Miguel angered looks for somebody to team up to take on the Namco World Order's Iron Fists which is a fitting name than Tekken Force. He bumped into Groh and the Dane spoke to the Spaniard.**

**Groh: What a surprise, Miguel. I thought you'd be terminated by Barker.**

**Miguel: Cut the bullshit, hombre! Fuck you and Barker! I'm glad I've found your ass because the Namco World Order called in my mark and they want two other assholes in my team for a Street Brawl in three weeks! **

**Groh: If you're asking me to join you then you are sadly out of luck. I will not fool with the NWO like you did last week.**

**Miguel: This is not a request! I demand you join me right now! I want to get Jin once and for all! Even if it means kicking your ass again! **

**Groh: My answer is still no. You should've listened to Barker and besides, everybody here is sick of you even more. You got robbed and rightfully so—**

**Miguel grabs Groh by the collar snarling as he continued.**

**Miguel: Who's side are you fucking on, Groh? You side with the NWO and importantly Jin? How about I knock some of your teeth down your throat?**

**Groh elbow smashes Miguel hard in the face and grabbed him by the neck.**

**Groh: Listen here, Miguel! I for one will not help you and that's final! There are other guys in the arena that would possibly help you. To be honest, I wouldn't be surprised if the whole locker room doesn't wish to help the likes of you the way you've been acting.**

**Miguel: You will regret this! **

**The Spaniard sneered wwiping blood off his face and sneered at Groh before leaving. Soon after, Groh was face to face with Azwell as both men astare each other down with the mercenary angry with the wizard smirking.**

**Azwll: Why the long face, experiment? Aren't you glad to see me?**

**Groh: Like I care. If you think you can come here and attack me for my title then you got another thing coming. **

**Azwell: You should be happy that you can get the opportunity to defend this glorious title against me! Once I defeat you, I will show humanity the true meaning of being champion! **

**Groh: First of all, you are not fit to be champion! Second, you fucked up a lot of shit by killing Curtis and made me into your lab rat! Third, you're insane and even though Miguel deserves to be lumped with you, he's not on your level of fuckery! **

**Azwell: How dare you?! You dare talk down the true champion? I will show you some respect by "saving" you! **

**Groh: I'm the true champion of Ground Zero and there's nothing you and other naysayers can do about it! **

**Barker heard the commotion and stood between the two men.**

**Barker: Back it up! I have a proposition for you two! Since GZX Turf War is on a Saturday before Extreme Jam, you two will be in a no disqualification match for the GzX Championship. That way, you'll settle your differences in the ring. To make the match official, you two need to sign. Thankfully, I have spare contracts rolled up in bottles for this occasion.**

**The GM opened the bottle taking out the championship contract as both men signed their names on the line with Groh and Azwell staring each other down. Barker smirked at the two warriors taking the contract.**

**Barker: Splendid. It's official between you two for the GZX Championship. Looking forward to the match in three weeks.**

**Groh and Azwell glare at each other sealing the deal for their match in three weeks with the belt glistening on the mercenary's shoulder.**

**=====Mass Appeal by Biz Markie ft. Muskabeats===== **

**The crowd cheered as the Latino street fighter went down the ring with some charisma posing for the crowd. He high fived nearby fans and keep it moving.**

**Shining Armor: The following is scheduled for one fall! From USA, Diego! **

**Haddock: I remember this guy signing with FFW to join GZX and he has a good background in street fighting. **

**Hoohaw: I have to add that he's got toughness and that's helpful in the league of FFW as he prepares at Ground Zero for the chance to make it in the main roster.**

**Haddock: That I can agree with. With Ground Zero alum like Combo and Circuit Breaker, Bio Rex and the Circus Freaks (Chukklez and Sketch) oozes toughness. However, Diego is not out in the streets no more, he's in an organized league now.**

**Hoohaw: You forget that FFW is all about street like battles whether in the main roster or here in GZX. WWE is the one who wants to make things PG rated. This is the real deal of hardcore entertainment, maggot! No count outs at all to make the matches feel like you're fighting in the streets or anywhere else. Diego can feel free to display his street fighting prowess in the ring.**

**Diego enters the ring and pumped his fists in the air until the lights dimmed.**

**=====Ty Dillinger Theme=====**

**The crowd cheered as the little ninja flipped down the ramp and landed on the end of it with the crowd saying "Garu! Garu!". Diego felt amused of Garu feeling ready to go. **

**Shining Armor: And from Sooga Village, Garu! **

**Hoohaw: This ninja has some cruiserweight potential with aerial range and offense. I'm surprised that he was not there last week to see Pucca in the Ground Zero Women's Championship match.**

**Haddock: Maybe he was training like he always does. I'm glad he did that for this is his next match to conquer. **

**Hoohaw: This should be worth our while.**

**The match begins with both men in a staredown until Garu and Diego start chopping at each other. Punches and kicks connect at one another until the ninja flipped over Diego and does a Hurracanrana. He then tries for a leaping knee stomp and pins the brawler only for a kick out to happen. Diego gets up and throws jabs at Garu in which the ninja tried to dodge but more punches connected to his face and the brawler grabs him for a Spike DDT on the canvas. Diego ax handles Garu two times before he does a low dropkick onto the ninja. He rolls him up for a pin only for Garu to kick out saving the match. Diego and Garu gets up and took the fight outside as the ninja flipped over the ropes landing on the floor and both men fistfight at the North barricades until the brawler whips Garu against the steel steps and pummels him on the gut and tries for a DDT on the steps but Garu reverses it into a takedown. The ninja jumped on top of the third rope and leapt off of it and connects with a splash. Diego staggers to his feet and shakes off the pain as he smirked at the ninja's fight in him. Garu and Diego unleashed chops until the ninja does a spin kick to send Diego back down. Garu tries for a moonsault from the steel steps but Diego rolls away as Garu misses the mark falling flat on his face. As soon as Diego got on his feet, he picks Garu up for a suplex but the ninja counters with a Hurracanrana and escapes. The small ninja with fight in him rushes at Diego as the two brawled near the announcer's table connecting punches to their jaws. Garu hopped onto the table with Orlando startled as the ninja delivers a clothesline in the air taking Diego down. Garu stands Diego up and whips him back into the ring continuing the fight. Garu and Diego with some gas left got into a clinch with Diego kneeing the ninja in the gut followed by a Shining Wizard to send the ninja down. He then gets onto the springboard and does a flying forearm attack connecting to the ninja and pins him for the win.**

**1,2,3. Match over.**

**The crowd cheered for the street fighter as he helped Garu up showing some form of respect as the ref raised his hand in victory.**

**Shining Armor: Here is your winner, Diego! **

**Hoohaw: Not a bad win for the new kid on the block. If he keeps this up just like Naomi Osaka earlier then he too will be a shoe in for the main roster joining the DOA Squad.**

**Haddock: Garu nearly spilled my coffee but that little guy put up a great fight nonetheless. He had some wins under his belt here at Ground Zero but he'll have plenty of opportunities to go. **

**Hoohaw: You're absolutely right and coming up is the main event of the night which is a 6-man tag match between Elwood Sanity vs. Agents Of VSSE. Apparently Bud is back in action since his injury has healed. The Super Readers will watch this match concerning the possibility of facing the Tibbles in a rematch. **

**Haddock: I wouldn't be surprised if that happens at Turf Wars in Station Square. Now earlier Groh and Azwell signed a contract to face each other at Turf Wars for the GZX Championship.**

**Hoohaw: I can imagine all the heat these two are building up right now. But we'll be halfway to that event once this night is over. I hope you maggots are ready for some ass kicking action when we come back on TruTV and the FWM Network! **

**======Press Area======**

**Snagglepuss is standing with the GZX Women's Champion Judy Nails as she smirked posing with her belt and guitar case. **

**Snagglepuss: We're here with the Ground Zero Women's Champion Judy Nails. An honor to capture the belt last week. Congratulations. What do you have to say to the FFW Army out there on your victory? **

**Nails: I have to say that it was awesome winning the title on Ground Zero and the fact that I will defend this title at Turf Wars makes it more epic. I wonder which woman out there is ready to rock? **

**Diamond Tiara: How about I come to you and take what's rightfully mine? That belt doesn't suit you at all?**

**The crowd boos as Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walked up to the pair with Judy Nails scoffing at the two heels. **

**Nails: So you think you can take me on again? You're glutton for punishment. I was hoping for somebody else to challenge me for the belt.**

**Silver Spoon: You ungrateful bitch! You should be thankful that DT is the first one up here to challenge you for the title! Besides, she's the rightful champion. Not you! **

**DT: You tell ger, Silvie. A rookie rocker thinks she can flaunt that belt like trash. Well we can fix that.**

**Nails: Who are you calling rookie rocker? You are a spoiled little bitch feeling like you are entitled to get what you want! Guess what! You and DW had been a pain in the ass and I'm not afraid to send you right back to the line! **

**Kagura: How interesting.**

**The crowd had mixed reactions as the former lackey of Naraku went up to the three girls and Snagglepuss.**

**Snagglepuss: Heavens to Murgatroid! Kagura is back from injury even! **

**Kagura: You got that right. I'm here for an opportunity to win that belt from you, Nails! **

**DT: Hold on! I was here first! Therefore, I should be the one to beat Nails to a pulp for that title! **

**Kagura: You had your chance to fight Nails and I do agree with one thing. Your entitlement is fucking annoying and we're all sick of it! You have to fight your way to earn the right! Next week, you and I will face off in that ring and if I win, you will be dead last in the rankings and I will gun for Nails at Turf Wars! **

**DT: Fine by me, dork! I will mop the floor with you like you're part of those "blank flanks"! **

**SS: And I'll be there to support you, DT. This woman can't hang with us. **

**Nails: Looking forward to whoever wins this contendership. Either way, I will defend this belt in epic fashion! **

**Snagglepuss: Splendid. We'll be anticipating this contendrship next week as Turf Wars is closing in. Exit stage left.**

**The mountain lion closed the interview as the ladies stare each other down. In the lobby, Miguel is talking to the Elwood Sanity to find help. The Tibbles were being goofballs while Bud was watching them yelling louder than the other. Miguel facepalmed as he walked up to the three men stopping the yelling.**

**Timmy: Dude, you've interrupted our yelling match! What do you want from us?**

**Tommy: We're just getting started! **

**Miguel: I see. Anyway, I'm glad I've found you three. I have a favor to ask you.**

**Bud: And what can that be? **

**Miguel: I need two teammates to join me in a Street Brawl.**

**Timmy: Really? Pick me! **

**Tommy: No! Pick me! **

**Timmy: I'm the strongest here! **

**Tommy: Liar! **

**Timmy: You're the liar! **

**The two twins wrestled to the floor while Miguel facepalmed and told Bud who it was. The rabbit gasped at this.**

**Bud: Golly! You want us to face them? They're one of the baddest stables around! Why would you want us to join you? **

**Miguel: Because I was forced to. **

**Bud: From what I've heard, you started the mess in the first place. I don't feel sorry for you.**

**Miguel: Look here, rabbit! I'm not here for that bullshit! Don't make me reinjure your ass! **

**Timmy and Tommy stopped wrestling each other and stomped up to the Spaniard with their knuckles cracking.**

**Timmy: You leave Bud alone, dude! Just for that, we're not helping you!**

**Yommy: Besides, we're more occupied with beating up those agents and then the Super Readers for that tag gold! **

**Bud: That reminds me! We got a main event to do! Miguel, you're on your own! **

**The Elwood Sanity went in the direction of the arena as Miguel sighed in frustration. However, Bayman walked up to the Spaniard holding his hand out.**

**Bayman: I see you are without a comrade to help you in this Street Brawl. Consider yourself with a partner.**

**Miguel: I appreciate the interest but why out of nowhere?**

**Bayman: Because I have a grudge against the Tekken Force and although you are from that game, you aren't arrogant and cocky like the rest of those idiots.**

**Miguel smirks and shakes Bayman's hand.**

**Miguel: Well, amigo. Consider yourself in this alliance. **

**Bayman: Now we need to find the other comrade and I know who could be of help.**

**The two men smirked as the camera pans to somewhere else.**

**=====Sanity Theme====**

**The crowd boos as the three men entered the arena acting like fools in Tibbles case. The three ignored the boos and kept it moving.**

**Shining Armor: The following is a 6-man Tag match! From Elwood City, the Elwood Sanity! **

**Hoohaw: Those three are a bunch of troublemakers and DW not with them doesn't help the situation at all!i oughta give them some discipline in their lives! **

**Haddock: You can try when pigs fly. Those three will never change and their former member DW is also a loose cannon.**

**Hoohaw: Anything is possible, maggot! They need to be sent to Tomato Scouts camp! **

**Haddock: But they're grown men. They need to be sent to boot camp for adults.**

**Hoohaw: Damn! **

**The three entered the ring with the Tibbles yelling at the crowd and threw the middle finger up at them and insulted the Tar Heels by stomping on the UNC flag. **

**Hoohaw: Now that's disrespectful to the university! I hope Roy Williams isn't seeing this cruelty to the campus.**

**Haddock: To be honest, Duke is better.**

**Hoohaw: Shut the hell up, maggot! Tar Heels is better and you know it! **

**====DIY Theme=======  
The crowd cheered as the four VSSE agents composed of Richard Miller, Alan Dunaway, Wesley Lambert and Alicia Winston walked down the ring with pyros going off. They stared down the Tibbles acting like morons.**

**Shining Armor: And from VSSE, The AOV! **

**Hoohaw: Now that's the best soldiers I've ever seen! Makes me proud! **

**Haddock: Aren't they agents?**

**Hoohaw: Don't spoil my reminiscing, dammit! These four put their lives on the line to protect our freedom! The One Man Army Richard Miller, the duo Dunaway and Lambert and Winston are fine additions to FFW! I hope they get called up to the main roster and stop Wild Dog from running amok! **

**As soon as the three male agents entered the ring with Alicia outside, all hell broke loose when a brawl ensues. Timmy and Tommy went after Alan and Wesley throwing punches at each other while Richard and Bud exchanged chops to the gut. Alan got whipped into the turnbuckles by Timmy while Tommy unleashed a German suplex to Wesley and rolls him up for a pin only for Richard to break it up. Bud kicked at Richard from behind but the agent dodged it and clotheslined the rabbit to the mat. Timmy and Tommy does a double neckbreaker to Richard sending the agent to the ground and the former does a bodyslam to add insult to injury. Tommy smirked at Alicia who was standing at the apron and the twin brute exited the ring to try and put the moves on her. Timmy and Bud spotted this and yelled for the dimwit to focus on the match. Tommy wasn't listening for he flirted with the female agent making her feel uncomfortable. Alan did a Suicide Dive over the ropes connecting to Tommy knocking him hard on the cold hard floor. Timmy and Bud stomped their feet in anger but found themselves in a barrage of offense moves from Wesley and Richard giving their respective victims the Hammerlock DDT. Outside the ring, Tommy and Alan fistfight at the steelpost and the latter whips the lead Tibble to the metal post stunning him. Alan then goes for a tackle sending Tommy down on his ribs. Alan then does a ground and pound to Tommy's face busting him open but the brute fights back with fists flying. Richard gave Bud the Falcon Arrow followed by a dropkick from the second rope. Richard rolls the rabbit up for a pin but Timmy does a running knee to the veteran agent across the skull breaking the pin at 2 after doing a Spinebuster to Wesley. Richard grabbed his head in pain but shook it off as he dodged an elbow smash of Bud's. Timmy saw his brother getting his ass beat by Alan as the agent delivered a backbreaker to the twin brute. Timmy pulled something from under the ring as Alicia narrowed her eyes at Timmy who gave her the middle finger. Timmy held a Singapore cane prompting Alicia to warn Alan but before she could do something, Timmy ran at Alan and bashes the cane against the agent's skull busting him open with a loud smack echoing in the arena. Richard and Eesley saw Timmy do it again on the skull and across the face making Alan scream in pain. The crowd booed as the Tibbles didn't care. Timmy and Tommy regrouped and pulled out a trashcan but Alicia yelled at the twins seeing Alan reeling in pain. Timmy then throws the garbage can at her and prompted Bud to put her in it with her legs sticking out kicking and screaming. Richard and Wesley jumped over the ropes and the VSSE Agents fight the Elwood Sanity outside. Fists were flying as the brawl went from the North side of the barricade to the East side where Hoohaw and Orlando are. Alan angrily whips Tommy against barricades an tries for a ram attack breaking the walls down. Both men scrapped at the ringside seating area while Richard does a suplex to Timmy and Wesley giving a Half-Nelson slam to Bud. Timmy got back up and tries for a Spike DDT to Richard sending him down with a thud. The lead Tibble pulled out a steel chair and beats the agent up side the back with it two times before slamming him onto the hair breaking it to pieces. Wesley and Bud exchanged chops in front of the announcer's table as the rabbit smirked at Orlando's coffee mug signaling Timmy to steal it. Bud did an Atomic Drop to Wesley and Timmy ran over to the table stealing the coffee mug making the Stray Sheep patron yell at the brute buut paused when Timmy scalds Wesley in the balls by dashing the coffee on him making the agent scream in excruciating pain holding his ballsack. Richard angrily charged at Timmy but was also scalded in the nuts by Timmy stealing Hoohaw's mug making the angry buffalo yell at the three devils laughing. Alan growled in pain as Tommy whacks the agent in the face with a pipe handed to him by a fan. Richard was then struck with the steel stairs by Timmy knocking the agent to the ground while Bud superkicks Wesley in the torso and does a DDT to add salt to the wound. Alan had enough of the beating as adrenaline took over the agent going animal on Tommy and tackled him to the floor beating him up viciously all the way to the apron of the ring. Momentum began to shift in the AOV's favor as Richard and Wesley went after the pair Timmy and Bud with a spear to the face followed by an Apron DDT to the pair. The two agents then rolled them back in the ring while Tommy and Alan tussled near the apron. Alan stands up and slams Tommy's face against the apron followd a Tiger Driver. Rhe AOV cleaned house beating the hell out of the Elwood Sanity as Alicia struggles to get out of the trashcan. The trashcan tipped over allowing Alicia to get out of there and pull out a steel chair but was attacked from behind by DW Read who is in the main roster but decided to raise hell one more time for her squadmates. The crowd booed as DW laughed at the now pissed off Alicia and both ladies brawled for a while with the three agents spotting the girls fighting but thy soon were beaten to a pulp by the ES and Timmy unleashed a Tibble Driver to Alan while Bud delivered a Frankensteiner to Richard. Tommy busted Wesley open with a nasty Argentine Backbreaker. The three devils pinned them and wins the match.**

**The four Elwood Sanity members smiled looking at the AOV in a heap bloodied up as they pumped their fists in the air.**

**Shining Armor: Here is your winners, Elwood Sanity! **

**Hoohaw: Those bastards will pay for what they did and they also owe me another mug! **

**Orlando: You're not the only one needing another mug. The three assholes owe me another cup of coffee. And DW is back on Ground Zero even though she's on the main roster.**

**Hoohaw: That girl loves to raise hell on either brand and that's no surprise. Elwood Sanity is at it again as always and if they do show up on the main roster, they will run amok for sure. The AOV has fought the great fight but they came short. I hope they can settle the score at Turf Wars: Station Square. That would be a classic match for sure.**

**Orlando: This ends another night of Ground Zero action from the Carmichael Arena. It's going to be a wild ride going to Turf Wars.**

**Hoohaw: Hope you maggots are satisfied tonight as we are signing off for now. Tune in to Monday Night Batttleground and Friday Night Riot on TMT and TBS as we say goodnight and dismissed!**

**The camera shows the AOV glaring at the Elwood Sanity before it goes to the office of FFW via satellite. In the office, there sat Mr. N and in front of him was a big red eyed cat named May Borovski and a crocodile named Bea. They had contracts in front of them. The owner spoke to the signees.**

**Mr. N: Glad you girls can make it. I've seen your performance on F3, May. Bea, you have the potential to make it in the big leagues of FFW. I'm glad you two are doing something big in the FWM. Before I have you both sign, I would like to discuss some things starting with you, May.**

**May: What do you mean?**

**Bea: I think we know where that's going.**

**Mr. N: Tom and Dornin gave me a warning about you slacking off on your first day on the job on the Vindicator. That's not going to happen here on FFW for no one here skips their match when their duty calls. When you sign this contract, you need to be serious about being a wrestler earning your keep. Unlike the Vindicator, there are hardly any places for you to hide and snack on the job. So don't do anything funny while you are on FFW. Do you understand?**

**May: I guess?**

**Mr. N: I'll take that as a yes. And Bea, you can start being a tag team partner to May on Monday Night Battleground next week at the Mavericks arena in Texas against Felicia and Morrigan. Now remember May, I better not hear from Celestia that you are slacking on the job. I'm serious about this. **

**May: Sure thing. As soon as Isign this paperwork, I'm going to the snack bar in the city.**

**Bea: May, you shouldn't think about food at a time like this. That's what got you into trouble with Tom and Dornin on the Vindicator in the first place and hiding in the cargo hold.**

**Mr. N: Trust me. There are no cargo holds for her to hide. And by the way, this company is always no DQs and count outs. So I'd watch my back if I were one of you. If you think Demencia from F3 is something else, Eva and a few other women are vicious. Just so you'll know. Once you two sign the dotted line, you both will be officially FFW Superstars.**

**Once the girls signed the contracts, the deal was sealed as they will wrestle some for FFW while having most time in May's case in F3 on the Vindicator. The two ladies exited the office and searched for a nearby food joint for mostly May to say the least.**

**The camera fades as the FFW and the Turner Sports logo appeared on screen.**

**AN: And that's another chapter of Ground Zero X, folks. After couple more chapters, I will display a match card for Ground Zero's {{V special being Turf Wars: Station Square which is the night before Extreme Jam on the main roster. This is similar to NXT's Takeover series but the Turf Wars has six in a year being the night before Forcemania, Extreme Jam, Summer Slam, Cashing Out, Battle Games and Rumblefest. I will upload FFW and Amazon GP chapters as soon as I get the chance to do so. In the meantime, feel free to read and review. As Always, Nincub out.**


End file.
